


you may write me down in history

by kitsurama



Category: Naruto
Genre: (they totally break the desk too), BAMF Haruno Sakura, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Time Travel, also shika had a big gay crush on naruto, and phen being like do the thing honey u know u wanna, drops mic IM OUT, especially when sakura is involved, everything is so troublesome, hashirama thinks office sex is a great way to break in the office, honestly this spawned from reading one of blackkats fics, sakura pulls off the impossible, shika agrees, shika despairs, theyres nothing too graphic but shika and hashi get a little handsy in that second chapter, when he sees hashirama hes like oh god oh no, yall are all enablers i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsurama/pseuds/kitsurama
Summary: Shikamaru should have never doubted that Sakura could make the impossible happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Madara stands across the clearing from Hashirama, Izuna and Tobirama at their sides respectively. The familiar presence of his brother is a comfort, even with the scowl he aims at the Senju Heir and the agitated roll of his chakra under his skin.

 

_ This is it, _ he thinks, tightening his hold on his gunbai. The last battle before peace, before his and Hashirama’s dream can come true.

 

Except when the two Clan Head’s get ready to call the start of the fight, the calm before the storm, the ground  _ trembles _ . Madara can’t quite find his footing for a moment, and it’s a comfort to see Hashirama stumble as well.

 

There's a groan of falling trees to their left as the earth stops shaking underneath their feet, and both Senju and Uchiha are looking to the side, and it’s only due to them already facing that way that they see the body flying across the clearing.

 

It hits the ground hard, bouncing up once before rolling to a stop some odd feet away. There is a race of shadow that streaks after it in a way only a Nara can manage before pinning the man down, and two figures come darting out of the tree’s seconds later.

 

For a minute all Madara can see is pink, and it barely registers when the two cross the clearing in seconds. There's a shout of, “Seal!” And Madara focuses half a second too late and all he see’s is a flash of light and the body disappearing into lines of fuinjutsu.

 

He can hear Tobirama making a quiet, confused yet interested noise, and Hashirama looks just as baffled as Madara feels. It’s a small comfort that leaves just as quickly as Hashirama’s face twist into delight.

 

Madara knows that look, and before Hashirama can open his big mouth Madara puffs up and demands, “This is a battle between the Uchiha and Senju, who the hell are you to interrupt?!”

 

The pink haired woman gives a start before whipping around, mouth open and quick witted to reply when she catches sight of him and her face twist. The man at her side takes one look, pales, and takes two long strides backwards.

 

Madara doesn’t even see it coming.

 

“You want to know who I am,” she snarls. Even with the sharingan the second it takes her clear the distance between them and pull her chakra laced fist back is one Madara can’t comprehend fast enough. The sharp crack of her fist against his cheek is deafening but it’s nothing compared to the horror of feeling himself go flying.

 

“I’m pissed off!”

 

Madara is too busy being punched through two tree’s before the third manages to stop his flight to hear her.

 

For a moment everything is quiet, only broken by the woman’s huff and Madara’s pained wheeze before Hikaku manages to unfreeze his feet and go to help his Leader up.

 

Madara feels two parts pain and one part bafflement, and he eyes the woman cautiously as she uncurls her fist with a vicious look in her eyes.

 

(He can swear to hearing the leather of her gloves creak, and the triumph in her smirk as she watches him limp to his brother stings but he’s not prideful enough to not admit she could probably kick his ass in a fair fight. With one punch she’s managed to break a few bones already.)

 

Though as he comes to a stop beside Izuna, half leaning on Hikaku on his other side, he chances a glance at his younger brother to make sure he’s not going to do something stupid and --

 

Oh.

 

Oh gods  _ no _ .

 

From Hikaku’s despairing groan he can see the hearts in Izuna’s eyes as well.

 

Madara makes a desperate sort of grab for his brother, but with the twinge his ribs give in protest to the movement he’s too slow and only manages to brush his fingers against the ends of his hair.

 

“You’re amazing!” Izuna breathes as he bounces towards her, reaching to grab her hands. Madara wants to grab his brother and shake him because  _ Izuna she just punched me through a tree she’s going to kill you but _ \--

 

The pink haired woman looks positively baffled but she lets him catch her hands. There's a small blush spreading across her cheeks, and something like flattery in the shy curve of her smile.

 

The man she’s with snorts and flinches back at the glare she shoots him for it over her shoulder before a smile full of teeth that should look nice but instead looks threatening is aimed at Izuna.

 

“I try,” she says slyly, winking.

  
  


 

“Troublesome,” Shikamaru grumbles, slinking off to the side closer to the Senju and farthest from Sakura. Least she turn those destructive fists on him.

 

There's a contemplative noise from behind him, and Shikamaru turns his head just slightly to catch out of the corner of his eye Tobirama give him a considering look.

 

“You’re a Nara?” He asks, not quiet a question but not a statement either.

 

“My name is Shikamaru,” He replies, not confirming nor denying it.

 

(The Nara might not be as big as the other clans, but they’re still proud. Lazy and smart in equal measures and even if he can’t quite be Shikamaru Nara anymore he’s not going to be anyone else.)

 

Tobirama eyes him a bit longer before Hashirama all but throws himself in the Nara’s face, forcing a surprised noise from behind his teeth as he takes a step backwards.

 

“That seal! I’ve never seen anything like it! I’ve only ever seen the Uzumaki use fuinjutsu to that degree before!”

 

Shikamaru can’t quiet hide the hint of red heat on his ears as the Hokage-to-be crowds his space.

 

“Sakura and I created it,” he says, inching his way around Hashirama, “She’s a genius, especially in sealing. I just helped her not accidentally blow herself up.”

 

It’s entirely true, he thinks, remembering the long nights Sakura spent pouring over fuinjutsu scrolls. She’s particularly gifted in figuring out how to make them work, while Shikamaru is better in coming up with the seals.

 

He remembers when he gave her the off handed idea of a time travel seal, huddled together in the middle of the camp. It had been two years since the fall of Konoha due to Kaguya hands, and he remembered saying,  _ I wish we could go back to the start of this all and stop it _ .  _ Turning back time would be troublesome, but worth it. _

 

She had been quiet for a moment, eyes shadowed by the brilliant pink of her hair before she turned to him with fire in her eyes he hadn’t seen since Team 7 was together and whole.

 

_ We could _ , she whispered to him,  _ Tsunade always told me there is no limit to fuinjutsu besides one’s imagination. We could do it. We could save everyone, go back to the beginning and end it before it begins. _

 

It had taken them a whole year and some months to finish it between running and fighting Kaguya’s army. It was chakra costly, but between all the chakra Sakura had stored in her yin seal and the remaining three kage's plus Killer B offering to power it up, they had just enough to pull it off.

 

The jutsu to seal Zetsu had come after they landed back in time, but it was no less impressive how Sakura figured out how to seal him in a pocket dimension similar to Obito’s Kamui.

 

Shikamaru lets out a breath as he drags himself back to the present, still keeping an eye on Hashirama as follows him with his eyes with that too wide grin that reminds him of a certain blond so much it aches.

 

“Brother,” Tobirama snaps, pinching the bridge of his nose, “ _ no _ .”

 

Shikamaru isn’t sure what that is suppose to mean, but he’s wary of the gleam in Hashirama’s eyes and decides he really doesn’t want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru has put up with Sakura’s teasing for months, damn it, it was about time he did something about all the flirting the man’s been doing.

Shikamaru didn’t realize how much he missed the view from the Hokage’s office until he was standing there again.

Seeing Konoha again, not quite what he remembers but so familiar in the way civilians chatter in the streets and shinobi hop around the rooftops. Shikamaru can almost imagine his friends and family down there, and it almost makes him want to cry.

(But something in his chest also eases at seeing his village alive and working on being whole again.)

Shikamaru takes a breath, his hands bracing the window. If it weren’t for Hashirama’s hand on his shoulder Shikamaru was sure he’d have leaned so far out he’d fallen.

“It’s beautiful, right,” Hashirama grins, bright and wild and Shikamaru can’t fight the faint, fond smile he gives him in return.

“The best view,” He replies quietly.

Hashirama beams, tightening his hold on Shikamaru’s shoulders for a moment before his smile turns a little softer. He retracts his hands to tuck his hair behind his ear almost shyly.

“You’re the first i’ve shown this too,” He admits, and Shikamaru’s breath catches at the confession. “Not even Tobirama has been up here yet.”

Shikamaru is quiet and he can feel Hashirama twitching behind him as he doesn’t respond. But his thoughts are going twice as fast as they usually do and his teeth dig into his bottom lip to halt the stupid smile growing on his face.

There's a second everything is still. Shikamaru slowly uncurls his fingers from the sill and turns, catching Hashirama by his collar and pulling him down.

He doesn’t give himself a chance to second guess, to think--he just tugs Hashirama to him, ignoring the soft, surprised noise he makes and molds their lips together.

Shikamaru has put up with Sakura’s teasing for months, damn it, it was about time he did something about all the flirting the man’s been doing.

The hint of teeth and tongue drags Shikamaru’s attention back to the man he’s kissing, and he can’t stop the interested noise he makes as Hashirama’s teeth ensnare his lip. Hashirama pulls back slightly, letting his teeth slowly drag across skin.

Shikamaru makes an aborted movement to follow, stopping short at the chuckle Hashirama gives and opens eyes he didn’t even realize he closed.

“Not that i’m complaining,” Hashirama begins. But when he opens his mouth to continue Shikamaru makes a low noise and drags him back down.

“No, no--” He says between kisses, rocking back on his heels so he can drag his lips down to Hashirama’s neck. “No talking. Let me continue to thank you.”

Hashirams groans, sliding his hands down to grip Shikamaru’s hips and pull him flush against himself. The Nara gasps, and he can feel Hashirama smirk as he dips down to capture his lips again.

The Clan Head has all but a second to feel the triumph before the familiar feeling of Shikamaru’s shadow jutsu slides across his skin. Shikamaru grins, looking entirely too pleased as he steps backward, forcing Hashirama into following him (not that he’d want to leave right now, anyways) as he backs up to the newly made Hokage’s desk.

Shikamaru drops the jutsu just as his back touches wood. He pulls himself up, hooks his ankles around Hashirama’s back to pull him between his legs all in the same move.

Hashirama can’t help but grin, sliding his hand up the Nara’s torso and pushing him back on the desk. It sends a thrill through him, and he wouldn’t mind breaking in his new office with Shikamaru like this.

From the glint in the dark haired man’s eyes, he wouldn’t mind either.

Hashirama takes his time, trailing his hand back down and slipping it beneath the Nara’s shirt. He can feel Shikamaru’s muscles tense and relax beneath his hand, feel the small hitch in his breath.

He closes the last few inches between them, all teeth and tongue and triumph when he feels the pleased moan Shikamaru gives.

One of Shikamaru’s hands goes to his hair, wrapping a fist full of brown locks between his fingers and  _ tugging _ . Hashirama can feel his own breath hitch, sliding his free up and tugging the tie from Shikamaru’s own hair.

He pulls back for a moment, half lidded gaze drinking in the sight of the Nara spread out on his desk, hair fanning around him. Hashirama blinks in bemusement at the flowers growing from the wood, but ignores it in favor of dragging Shikamaru slightly up so he can rid him of his shirt.

There's a muttered, “troublesome,” as Hashirama gets him stuck halfway but he’s grinning when he resurfaces and fits his mouth back over the Senju’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had about ten people ask if i was planning on continuing this and at least three ask for some Hashi/Shika. So here you go you little enablers, enjoy this extra short chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I was discussing how if Naruto or Sasuke was sent to the past, it would be a total train wreck. It escalated into this. Brownie points to anyone who catches that FMA reference. Also totally unbeta'd so excuse my shitty writing.


End file.
